Private Times Fics
by chipmunk2
Summary: Chipmunk's West Wing Stand Alones. Check the last two chapters for the new fics! Rated K, just in case, but please check each fic's rating before reading!
1. Friendship

**Title**: Friendship             Private Times  Series 2/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Jed

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: None 

**Beta By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo and Jed's Friendship is confirmed and witnessed. 

**Note**:

***********    

It's late in the evening.  Josh and Sam are sitting on the couch in Leo's office, hashing over the events of the day.   Leo is sitting in his favorite soft chair in front of the window.  

Margaret enters to hand him a file to be signed, "Leo, I just need you to sign this correspondence." 

He looks down at the clipboard to sign the letter, just as the President enters from the Oval Office.  Leo, plus Josh and Sam on the couch, rise to stand as he enters.  "Have a seat guys.  Hello, Margaret," he greets her, since she's standing behind Leo.  He looks at Leo, who's still standing, "Leo, can you help me?"

"Anything," Leo quickly replies.

The President stops up short at Leo's instant reply, "You say that every time, without any hesitation."

"Yes.  Anything," is Leo's honest and immediate answer.

The President's really serious now, "Leo, you never question me first?"

"No.  Anything," Leo answers again, solemnly serious.

"Leo, I'll never know what great destiny brought you into my life," is the President's indisputable sincere statement and he's proud to say so, in front of the others in the room.  Anytime.

Leo has a small knowing smile on his face.  He looks into the face of the man that's more than a best friend.  He's more to him than brotherhood can ever cover, as brothers are destined by birth.  They're like two old souls that have, most likely, traveled across time.  Finding each other as comrades, to cover each other's backs in whatever conflict they find themselves. They are that close.  "Sir, remember what you said to me, when I came to you for help?" 

"Yes.  Anything," was the President immediately answer as he looks at Leo.

The friends are standing close enough to reach out and touch each other, eyes shining with the bond between them.  A moment caught in time.

"I love you, man," as Jed now; he wants Leo to know for sure.

"Love you, too, sir," is Leo instant and heartfelt reply, like was it ever doubted.

The president takes a deep breath, indicating it's beyond his realm of understanding.  This love they have.  Leo just grins at him, like he's known all along.  The President turns and returns to the Oval Office, not revealing what he came to ask.  It's need lost and insignificant now.

Leo watches him leave, knowing that his friend would return and that he would be right here.  Anytime.

Margaret reaches slowly and unaware for the clipboard, which pulls the occupants back to the real world.  

Josh comments in amazement, "That is so cool," as he looks at Leo and then at Sam.

Sam's still trying to remember to breath. "Really."  No more words are needed from the Deputy Communication Director. 

Josh feels the need to walk, charged by the refreshing energy in the room, "We'll catch you later, Leo. Have a good evening, if I don't see you before I leave." 

Sam adds, "I'll just check back before I leave."  He follows his friend from the room and Leo watches them leave, with at slight smile.  Knowing.

They walk together, shoulder to shoulder, in the hall.  They are both in good spirits; with out slowing their pace, they look at each other and grin.  Both hoping that someday, their friendship will grow to compare to the men they just witnessed.

Margaret looks at Leo with tears in her eyes, "Leo, I know, that you're keenly aware of how special your relationship to the President is."  She sighs.  "You are truly blessed with it.  Most people never find that kind of kinship."

"Yeah, I know, Margaret."  He softly continues, "I've no idea how it happened.  I just know that it did and I'll defend it till one of us is gone from this world," Leo answers her like a vow.  

"Leo, some say you lead this term, in the White house, with your head and not with your heart, but I know you have a hidden, Hero's battered heart," she places her hand on his chest. 

"Sure, Margaret, with my sorted history," is his cynic reply and with a sad smile, as he looks at her tear bright eyes.

"You're my Hero, Leo!  Always."  She gives him a gentle kiss on his weathered and time lined cheek. 

The end.

Betty Lou Riley

1st June 2003

riley2@bright.net


	2. Watch for the Rainbow

**Title**: Watch for the Rainbow 1/1                        Private Times  Series  
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None 

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.  
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Margaret knows exactly where to watch for the rainbow.

****    

Margaret is standing at the window in Leo's office, watching the summer storm clouds pass to the east, which had produced an afternoon downpour on the capital.  The storm quickly moves away and the sun comes out brilliantly from the west and the White House lawn sparkles, wet and clean.  Margaret continues to watch the dark gray sky to the east, as the bright sunlight starts to steam the sidewalks dry.  

Leo's grumbling and growling as he passes through Margaret's office to reach his own.  Margaret glances at the door as he comes in complaining to the fates on high.  "Why, in God's name, do I always get just past the gate, onto the White House grounds and we get a cloudburst? I have been caught three times lately. Is it just my personal black cloud or is my guardian angel having a little fun with my discomfort?  Damn the bad luck!" All through his little rant about his luck and the weather, he notices that Margaret has not moved from looking out the window.  He takes off his now drenched jacket and hangs it on the coat rack to drip dry.  Rolls up his damp shirt cuffs and moves to the closet to grab a small towel he has in there.  He now moves close to where Margaret's still looking out the window.  He's curious as to what's so fascinating to her, because she didn't extend your usual offer to help, if she thought he might need her.

"Margaret," his patience's short, in view of his unexpected wetting. "What are you looking at from my office window that's so important?  You've hardly noticed me enter the room!  What is it?" He roughly throws the towel over his head and rubs his hair and face dry.  He really got drenched this time. 

"I'm watching for the rainbow, Leo," she answers with certainty.

"What's that about something with rainbows?"  He comes out from under the towel.

She glances back at him and smiles at his messed up hair. The dapper Leo wouldn't let just anyone see him like that. 

She gives him a sentimental answer.  The energy from the storm has her in just that kind of mood. "Leo, some people 'look for the rainbow' everywhere and others go 'chasing rainbows', but I know where to 'watch for the Rainbow."  

"Margaret, watching for the rainbow?"  He looks at her like it's a childish pastime. "It's just going to be there?" He skeptically looks out the window past her. 

"I'm a common sense female, Leo.  It's simple.  It's afternoon and the storm is moving to the east. The sun comes out strong from the west. Just look toward the passing storm and watch for the rainbow."  She glances at him, "Instead of haphazardly missing rainbows, by being silly," she turns back to the window, "I watch for the rainbow."  

He smiles and reflects, his anger about the rain evaporates, ~Leave it to my practical and organizing Margaret to know when to add 'watch for the rainbow' to my schedule.  Something that's so simple, yet which touches the soul.  She finds it in the middle of this chaos that we call working in the White House.~ 

He steps up beside her.  She glances over at him, "You need something, Leo?" 

"No, just watching for the rainbow," he softly replies. 

  
The End

Betty Lou Riley

22nd June 2003

riley2@bright.net


	3. Blanket of Comfort

**Title**: **Blanket of Comfort**                   Private Times  Series 3/?**By**: chipmunk  and leosimpishgrin                                         

**Character: **Leo****

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Timeline is near the end of year one, to start with

and then it goes off to Never, never land.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development and Beta By: **Imp  leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. They own them; therefore, they do not belong to us.  They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. We only borrowed them.No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, who portray the characters 'brilliantly'and bring them to life in our heads.  Feedback: We'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve our writing!**Archived at: ****Summary**: Leo reflects how he finds comfort in time of despair. 

**Note: **Thanks to Bev and Lynn for their helpful suggestions!!!!!

Leo is standing at his office window and watching as twilight descends on the grounds of the White House.  His hand unconsciously strokes the soft nap of his Air Force blanket with his name and rank embroidered on it.  It's always draped on the back of his favorite chair.  Most visitors to his office think it's just a proud decoration from his time in the service, but really it's more personal than that, it's his private comfort item. When life gets really bad, he tends to gravitate to it, especially in the dark of the night.  He seeks its comfort when he wants no one to see him fight his private demons.  It helps him, to wrap himself into it and do his private thinking under the soft blanket, trying to right the world, in his mind. 

The soft glow of his desk lamp lights the room. As the setting sun reflects a twinkle of light next to his head, he glances at a framed cartoon on the shelf and smiles softly and sadly at it.  He remembers Jed teasing him about being Charlie Brown and later he gave him the cartoon as a joke.  But Jed was wrong.  He takes a moment to study the cartoon that shows Charlie Brown lying on the ground and Lucy, holding away the football.  The irony of the cartoon is that he's more like Linus with his trusty blanket standing off to the side watching.  Jed will never know about the connection.  Looking down at his hand resting on the chair back, he reflects back to the times that his faithful blanket has comforted him.  The times when he couldn't seek the comfort of others.

He quickly remembers to when Jenny left him, and the time shortly afterward when she completely broke his heart, as she unwaveringly told him 'no' and took his last hope for their marriage, with her. He sadly, is still living in that hotel room, he's no longer in limbo, but it made him quietly cry with sorrow, more than once, wrapped securely in his blanket in the still of the night.

He rubs the blanket more firmly, as if he needs its comfort right now, as he recalls the day where he had to publicly reveal to the nation that he was an alcoholic.  It was like a self-inflicted wound, but his friend collapsing that same morning nearly caused his heart to stop, till he checked Jed for a pulse in his neck.  Later in that day he was in a sad shock at Abbey's confession about his friend's illness that will one day take Jed from him.  He was so beaten up by that day that he had sobbed miserably, as he held the blanket to his face to muffle the sound.  He just wanted that day to have never been, it had actually physically hurt.  Leo remembers lying still, as the clock struck midnight to end that awful day he was curled with his knees to his chest, his blanket wrapped over him and clutched to his chest, as his breath came in shaky pants. 

He gives a soft smile remembering the one bright spot near the end of that same day, as they are leaving for the State of the Union address.  That wonderful moment when he overheard Jed say that your best friend, the one that you'd trust with your life…that's your Chief of Staff. It helped keep him from seeking comfort in a bottle that night. His blanket did just as well for comfort, because that is all he has now.  What a hell of a day that was!!!!

Now, with a catch in his breath, his mind flashes to the time late in the night after the shooting. His mind's eye sees him wrapped up in his blanket, shaking with aftershock.  Then tears started to flow, and he cried both with the joy that his Jed was safe again and with the fear in his trembling heart that Josh would not survive.  God, to be torn in half like that!

His fingers tremble recalling the night that the man he loves like a son was again almost lost to him.  It was the night that Josh put his hand through the window.  Was he suicidal???  God, not my son too! Scared tears of a frightened foster parent silently merge with the blanket that Christmas Eve. He'd been so close himself, once upon a time.

Then, when Mrs. Landingham was killed, leaving him all alone to guide Jed on this journey that they were all a part of, during their years in the White House, like a storm battering a rocky New England shore.  He's Jed's rudder to guide him, but she was the ballast to Jed's force that filled the sails. And, with Abbey watching over all of them with her confident support, both mentally and physically. Their team was complete.  With the rest of the staff as crew, they were a strong team. Now… they are minus one precious member fallen overboard and there's no way to throw her a life ring, and bring her back.

With remorse he recalls when he was told he was guilty of war crimes, even if he 'was' following orders.  That he had killed eleven civilians. His mind tells him that they were possibly someone's parents and definitely someone's children.  Oh God, those innocent families who suffered because of him.  He really cried into his blanket in the quiet of 'that' night.  He told Margaret without explanation the next morning, not to have it laundered any more.  He wants his tears to remain part of it.

When Jed returned to him 'the' framed paper napkin back before Christmas, it made him cry and he again, after that long and trying day, found the comfort of this blanket, still clutching the small, framed napkin that held so much meaning, lovingly to his chest.

Stroking the blanket, he knows he has shared its comfort with his child, like the night that Mallory came to visit his office, when Sam didn't return to her from California, seeking her Dad for a shoulder to cry on. Sitting her on the couch, he wrapped her up in the soft, comforting blanket and held her tight.  She snuggled into its warm comfort, leaning into his side, unknowingly letting her tears join his on the blanket.

In his reflections, he includes the time he napped under it during Zoey's kidnapping and then 'his' Margaret woke him up and he snapped at her, "What are you, my mother?" With sorrow he remembers thinking as she woke him, where is a guy's Mom when he really needs some comfort in this cruel world?   He remembers rubbing his stubbly beard against the fringe of the blanket, trying to recall her soft touch on his cheek, just before he sat up tucking the blanket onto his lap.

Sadly, he recalls when his hero Kenny, lost his halo. It made him cry with deep sorrow and ultimate disappointment.  It seems that all his heroes in life make him cry.  He had cried with Jed and he later sought the comfort of the blanket to shed more tears of grief.

But now only the blanket knows how often he wraps it snugly around his shoulders giving him the hug-like comfort he seeks, as he sits alone in the darkest hours in the dead of night. With his tears rolling quietly down his time-lined face to once again be absorbed, as usual, by the Air Force blanket.

After his late night cuddles with the blanket he usually puts it back on the chair, just so. It's not that he doesn't want anyone to know he was resting, but that the chair is its place of honor. Once in a quiet moment, he mentioned out loud to himself that it wasn't like when he was a small kid, and he dragged his ratty blanket around with him whenever he was tired or upset. At the time he let it slip, he was being instructed by a certain red head in the next room, to cover up and rest for awhile, when he had to give in to the pain of a headache, so… he's pretty sure that Margaret, by now, knows that he finds some sort of comfort in it.  Then again, he knows that if he leaves his blanket mussed or crumpled on the couch, she'll understand it's his way of hinting he's feeling better, for the use of it. Just another of their silent communications, she knows him so well. Margaret always takes good care of him, and his blanket, making sure it gets folded the right way, and puts it back on his chair, just so.

With a final pat to the blanket, as if to the shoulder of a dear friend, he's so thankful that tonight he's not in need of its consolation.  He takes solace in its presence, knowing the blanket is there if he feels the need to seek its comfort, alone in the dark of the night.

The End

blessings

chipmunk

I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE! 

chipmunk  aka: Betty Lou Riley        riley2bright.net

Home web MsoNormal>Posted: May 15, 2004****


	4. Ice Cream Break

Ice Cream Break **By**: chipmunk**Category: **General           

**Pairing**: none really

**Characters: **Leo, Margaret, Donna and Josh

**Rating**: PG

**Beta By: **Imp     leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

Lynn helped me to improve this, as usual !!

**Archived at**:

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. They own them; therefore, they do not belong They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. We only borrowed them.No copyright infringement is intended.          No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, who portray the characters 'brilliantly'and who brings them to life in my head.  Feedback: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing! 

**Note: **This fic is NOT connects to my series and is just a stand alone that is more in line with the cannon of the show. 

**Summary: **Ice cream and June just seem to go together!  It just makes summer officially here!

On an away trip, somewhere in the heartland of America with the President and part of the senior staff, Leo and Margaret are holed up in his hotel room.  It has been a warm June day for the first day of summer.  Both are at the table working on messages and the never-ending avalanche of files, late into the evening.  The staff is popping in and out on a regular basis, with info and questions for Leo to deal with.  The First Couple has decided to call it an early evening and they have been safely tucked away on the secluded floor above, in the VIP suite.  June is a good month for bar-b-cues.  Leo is too tied up with work to think about their loving relationship and to wish that he could have that again too. 

Donna, in a tactical move to hide from Josh, shows up to give Margaret a small break, with two pints of Hagen Daas ice cream.  Holding out one to Margaret, they share a smile of complete understanding that only the Sisterhood can read.  That they are truly sisters in arms.  It's been a hell of a day and they need a treat to keep on working.  

They move to sit down on the couch in the room and Margaret asks, more with concern than surprise, "Where ever did you find ice cream at this time of night?"  Thankful as she is, Margaret is honestly hoping that Donna did not go venturing out into the night, in search of ice cream.  She pulls the lid off to reveal the flavor, as Donna hands her a plastic spoon to use. 

Donna quickly removes the lid from hers and Margaret, in the bliss of her first bite, leans over to check out Donna's flavor of choice.  They share another smile, but this one is sweetened with the first bites of their cool delight.  

Donna after her second bite breaks enough to answer Margaret's question.  "I will admit that we can be resourceful in a strange city, when it comes to finding ice cream, but this one was easy." 

Leo glances up with a quirk of a smile at Donna's truthful comment.  He knows that her statement is one of wonders of the Sisterhood.  They can find a needle in a haystack, if they thought one of the senior staff needed it.

Donna continues to explain to Margaret, as they keep the small plastic spoons busy.  "They not only have a nice restaurant here, but this hotel also has a small self-serve cafeteria for after hours.  A woman must manage it, because it has tons of desserts and the ice cream, as you can note, is not rock hard, but just the right temperature for immediate consumption."  

"As is should be," Margaret agrees and pops another bite into her mouth.

Leo again wears a small smile, but keeps focused on the work in front of him, not really wanting the ladies to know that he's enjoying listening to their casual conversation, while eating their ice cream.

After a quick knock, Josh pops in the door and strides up to where Leo's working, papers flapping in his hand, "Have you seen Donna?  I lost her and I need her to help me with something."

Leo looks up at Josh and calmly points to the two women in the corner of the room snacking on ice cream.  With a look on his face, like how could he have missed them, when he passed them?

"Donna!"  Josh sounds wonderfully pleased, like he just found a long lost, best friend, which is probably an accurate response. 

Donna gives him a quick smile at his cheerful greeting, this late time in the evening.  The ice cream seems to be doing its job of restoring her energy.  She asks with her usual, "What do you need, Josh?" Donna pops another bite of ice cream into her mouth and waits for him to reveal his latest dilemma. 

"Donna, I can't read my own notes from this afternoon.  Can you do your magic and tell me what I mean here?" Josh tries not to sound like he's pleading, but he still bounces on his feet.

"I always do, Joshua."  Donna grabs a fast bite, knowing that she's going to have to deal with Josh's crisis first, and ice cream second.  She jams the spoon into the container and takes the papers from him with her now free hand and rests the ice cream container beside her, still in her other hand. 

As she scans the first page, Josh leans in and looks with interest at her ice cream, to check out the flavor, "So, can you fix my notes for me, Donna?"

"Yeah, give me a second to rewrite them for you."  She stands, still looking at the pages and hands the ice cream to Josh, as she to move over to the table where Leo is working.  

Josh glances between Donna and the cold ice cream container in his hand. 

She instinctively knows he's giving her a questioning look and without looking around, she warns, "You better leave me some, Joshua!"

Josh grins at her knowing that he's going to steal some of her ice cream.  "What is the flavor of the night?"

Donna sighs at him asking the obvious, "Strawberry and chocolate chips, Josh."  She then indulges herself and gives her own personal description, "Creamy pink, with pieces of real strawberries and tiny dark chocolate chips," she reveals like it's sinful.  Her eyes never leave the notes that she's reading.  She knows it will make him crazy, but she loves to mess with his head.

Josh swallows hard, like he has no spit left in his mouth and immediately scoops some of Donna's decadent ice cream into his mouth.  Closing his eyes, as he savors the ice cream melting in his mouth.

Margaret is pleasantly amused at the two bantering, as she continues to enjoy her own ice cream.

Hearing the two expounding the merits of the cool treat, Leo glances quickly to Margaret out of the corner of his eye.  His mouth is almost watering, wondering what flavor she's enjoying. 

Josh sounds happy, as he scooping more ice cream with the spoon, "I think it might just be as wonderful as you make it sound, Donna.  Was it as wonderful for you, as it is for me?"  He makes it sound like sex.  "How does it 'taste' to you?" 

"Just like cool fresh ripe strawberries, dipped in creamy smooth dark chocolate," she sighs dreamily and dramatically.

"Sounds like one of your late night fantasies, there Donna?" Josh goes for a teasing dig.

"Yeah, well, this is as close as I'm going to get, it seems, to any fantasies that I have dealing with chocolate and strawberries."  Donna quips back, without even making an effort.

Margaret makes a chuckle at Donna volley to Josh's challenge and at the interested look on Josh's face.

Leo is enjoying the banter, just as much as Margaret is.  It's a much needed stress reliever at this late time of the day.  He glances up at Donna standing across the table, giving her a smile of congratulations at her getting back at Josh so easily. 

Dropping her eyes back to the table, after returning Leo's smile, Donna finally surrenders and asks, "Margaret, I'm sure you have a legal pad somewhere here, but I'm at a loss to find it."

Waving Donna to sit at the table, Margaret joins her with ice cream still in hand.  She scolds, "Leo, you have these files spread all over and most likely mixed together."  She digs a hand under the pile and comes up with the legal pad for Donna.   She gives a pointed look, at his face looking innocently up at her. 

Leo defends himself, "It just seems to happen, Margaret.  You know how I work." He gives her an almost shy smile, as he tips his head quickly to the side in an accepting nod. 

She returns his small smile, not really upset at his usual method of disorder, "Leo, grab your cell phone and let me in there to fix this mess." 

Leo knows when he's better off and quickly stands to give her the chair.

"Here, Leo, take this and go over to stand with Josh."  She states the obvious, "You'll just hover over me, anxious to get back to work."

Leo looks down at the ice cream container in his hand.  "I can tell this is chocolate and something else, but what's the flavor?"  He won't ask, but God does he want some of it.

"It's Rocky Road, Leo."  She banters back to him, "I'm sure there's a parable in there somewhere, but let me warn you!  I claim the last bite.  The last two, if at all possible!"

Leo looks over to see Josh enjoying Donna's ice cream.  Leo is very proper with most people, and he's not comfortable with sharing food with just anyone.  Remembering his manners, Leo hesitates, looking at her spoon.  His near drooling for it, at this point, just may sway him to use her spoon.  He reasons logically to himself, _we have been together for a while and we know each other so well.  She's nearly family.  Besides she 'is' my Margaret, a woman.  It's not like I'd be eating after some guy_.

Noticing that Leo is glancing around and she can tell that he's debating in his head, Margaret then says, "Go ahead, Leo.  It is June, the first day of summer and we are hot and tired.  This is a time-upon-time verified Sisterhood remedy that will perk us up.  The Sisterhood has all the answers and, besides, I don't have 'cooties'!"

Leo chuckles softly at her use of the old fashion term, as he slips his cell phone into his pocket.  Understanding that Margaret is offering, in her way, to share her ice cream with him.  She is generous to a fault with caring for him, but he knows that ice cream is sacred to the Sisterhood.  At times, he just might believe that she would share her blood with him, if she decided he needed it. 

His special impish grin spreads across his face, as Leo jumps in and scoops up some of the smooth chocolate treat, as he walks over to join Josh.  He comments to Josh, while scooping his second bite, "I think we better heed their warnings and leave them the last few bites." 

Josh finishes sucking the pink sweetness off the upside down spoon in his mouth. "I think your right, Leo.  Especially if we hope for them to ever share with us again."

"You got that right," Leo agrees and savors a cool mouthful, before he delights in chewing on a nut he that discovers when the ice cream melts in his mouth. 

Josh then reveals an inspiring thought he has, "I bet they have more ice cream downstairs that we can share later."

"Only if the rest of the Sisterhood hasn't found it first."  Leo then smirks, "Then again, Josh, there is always room service.  It may not be Hagan Daas, but I'm sure that their ice cream comes with some nice sweet toppings."

"You are 'da man', Leo.   No wonder you're the boss." Josh concedes.

"Did you ever doubt me, Josh?  I have my means."  Leo enjoys another bite of Margaret's treat.

Josh looks at Leo and glances to the ladies at the table.  Maybe Leo does have his motives.  Josh just shares a knowing glance at Leo, before he announces, "Donna, I'm getting close to the bottom."

"Bring it here.  It's mine again."  Donna gives him a disapproving look, as he grins, popping a last bite in his mouth. "Now, Joshua."

Josh complies obediently, not risking any bantering with her over the last of her ice cream.  He looks over her shoulder at his new notes growing on the pad of paper and sets the container next to her on the table.

Leo shortly moves behind Margaret and she holds up her hand without looking at him, before he can say anything.  He places the container in her up reaching hand.  They are a synchronized team.  "Thank you, Margaret," he whispers softly in her ear, as she glances in the container, checking to see how much is left.  Since the view of his face is blocked from the others, on the other side of her head, he puts a quick cool-lipped kiss on her cheek. Very innocent, but very nicely received by Margaret, he notes, from the soft smile on her face.

The ladies of the Sisterhood pause in their tasks of organizing the important men in their lives, to savor the last few bites of their cool treat.  Ice cream over rules all else, especially when at the bottom of the container.  Where the last bites seem to be as wonderful as the first, maybe even better tonight, after sharing ice cream and spoons with the men in their lives, even if it's only their work lives.

It's been a nice ice cream break, on a June night.

The End

blessings

chipmunk

I would love to hear your opinion!  PLEASE! 

Feedback: good, bad or in between, is still wonderful to receive.

chipmunk  aka:  Betty Lou Riley            riley2bright.net

Home web page    class=MsoNormal 'tab-stops:.5in'>Posted   June 21, 2004


End file.
